


Ritual Magic

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic's not always for world-saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: BtVS Season 2  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Gross"  
> Disclaimer: Still not mine, alas

"What’s next?" Buffy stirred the beaker.

Willow ran her finger down the column of calligraphy. "A gross of toadstool spores."

"Ew." Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Are they stinky?"

"Not that kind of gross. Xander, keep fanning." Xander sighed stoically and went back to waving his newspaper.

"What other kind of gross is there?"

"Get Rid of Slimy girlS?" Xander muttered.

"Shush." Willow shook her finger at Xander. To Buffy, she answered, "It means a dozen dozen. The count has to be exact."

"Not sure this is worth it, Will."

"It’s totally worth it! Haven’t you always wanted the perfect perm?"


End file.
